


Drunk and Thinking of You

by ramannoodles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramannoodles/pseuds/ramannoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Monty asks Miller to come pick him up from a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Thinking of You

It was almost midnight Friday, when Miller’s phone started ringing. He had gotten comfortable on his couch, binge-watching through _The Librarians_ after a stressful week of midterms, so he was a little annoyed at the disturbance. “Monty Green”, the screen said, his calculus tutor. They weren’t exactly friends, although they did hang out with some of the same people thanks to Bellamy’s sister Octavia, so Miller was surprised, to say the least. Maybe Monty wanted to hang out (this was entirely wishful thinking on his behalf, but Miller couldn’t help thinking it anyway.)

Miller picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hi-you’re not Monroe,” Monty slurred on the other end.

“Monroe? No, this is Miller. Monty, are you drunk?”

“Mmm” Monty hummed, then burst into a fit of laughter. “Oops, I meant to call Monroe.”

“Yeah, I gathered that,” Miller responded, rolling his eyes. “Do you need something Monty?”

“I’m drunk. I’m not alone though. I’m with Harper and Jasper and Maya.”

“Okay?”

“We need someone to come pick us up from the party. Harper said I could call Monroe. Her girlfriend, Monroe,” Monty emphasized.

“I know who Monroe is, Monty. She’s not on campus. You know that, right? She went home for the weekend?”

“Ohhh, oh no!” Monty exclaimed. “Harper, your girlfriend is at home. She’s not here. Oh wait, I knew that, that’s why she didn’t come to the party with us. Miller, that’s why Monroe didn’t come to the party with us.”

“Right, so do you want me to come pick you up, Monty? What party are you at?”

“What party? A fun party. Why didn’t you come to the party, Miller?”

“Oh for the love of-Monty where are you?”

“I’m in front of Wick’s place.”

“Great, don’t go anywhere.”

“Yes sir.”

Miller sighed, grabbed his keys, and drove across campus over to Wick’s place. When he got there, only Monty was sitting out front.

He rolled down the window, “Hey Monty! Where are your friends?”

“Friends? They’re all around us! Everywhere I go, a new friend.”

Miller sighed, “No I mean-”

Just then Bellamy walked out of the house. “Hey, Miller! Thanks for picking Monty up. Clarke is walking Harper back to her dorm room, and Raven is driving Jasper and Maya back to Maya’s apartment.”

“Raven didn’t get drunk?” Miller asked, eyebrows raised.

“Nah, she was the designated driver this time around. Sorry you had to come all the way out here. I was going to call and let you know you didn’t have to, but Monty was being ridiculous and said he wouldn’t leave without you.”

“What if he had come here and no one was here? He would’ve been worried!” Monty exclaimed.

“You’re right, Monty, now, why don’t you just get into the car and let Miller drive you home?” Bellamy asked. Turning back to Miller, “Be a little careful with him, he’s kind of a clumsy drunk. He talks like there’s nothing wrong, but he might have trouble getting into his room.”

“Okay! Bye Bellamy! See you later!” Monty grinned and waved as he sat down in the passenger’s seat. “Hi Miller! Thanks for coming! Sorry for calling you so late.”

“It’s alright Monty,” Miller responded, not glancing in his direction.

Monty looked out the window as they made their way onto campus, the buildings blurred, even though Miller wasn’t driving very fast. Monty turned back to Miller quickly, he didn’t want to get sick.

“I have a question for you,” Monty said, then without waiting for a response, “How come everyone calls you Miller? Your name is Nathan.”

“Well, you know, sometimes last names just catch on better than first names.”

“I like Nathan better than Miller, though,” Monty said, making a confused face. “It suits you better.”

Miller laughed, “Whatever you say, man. If you want to call me Nathan, that’s fine.”

Monty’s eyes lit up, “Ooh can I call you Nate?”

“No,” Miller said, fighting a grin.

“Please?”

“Nate is like a little kids name. Or like the nickname that your romantic partner calls you. You’re my calculus tutor. And we’re outside of your dorm.”

“I’ll be your boyfriend if that means I get to call you Nate,” Monty said, grinning widely.

“No,” Miller responded, turning back to the road, his good mood shattered, hoping Monty didn’t catch the blush creeping up his face. “Are you planning on going to your room or are you just going to sit there?”

“I can’t get up.”

“Monty.”

“No, I’m serious, I’m trying. Something keeps pulling me back!”

Miller turned back to him, “Your seatbelt is still on.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Monty said, looking down. It took him more than couple attempts to remove the seatbelt; and when he stepped out of the car he stumbled almost immediately.

Miller sighed and got out of the car himself, glad he’d found an actual parking spot. “Let me walk you to your room. At this rate, I’m kind of worried you’re not going to be able to find it.”

Monty turned to Miller, “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry. You don’t have to walk me to my room. I’ll find it, I promise.”

“I’m not mad, Monty. And I’m walking you to your room.”

“I shouldn’t have asked you to come pick me up,” Monty said, staring at the ground

“I offered, and it’s fine.” Miller tugged on Monty’s sleeve. “I’m tired, I’d kind of like to drop you off at your room and drive home if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Monty forced a tiny grin, pulling out his ID card and swiping them into the dorm.

They walked to his room in silence, Miller making sure Monty didn’t accidentally trip and fall. Monty, on the other hand, was trying not to think about the fact that Miller was probably never going to want to talk to him again.

“This is me,” Monty said, grabbing his keys and attempting to open the door. “Umm, thanks for picking me up.”

“Yeah no problem. Do you need help with that?”

“Maybe?” Monty looked up at him, sheepishly. “Everything’s just a little bit blurry.”

Miller grabbed the key from his hand and opened the door. “Is that all? You don’t need help taking out contacts or something do you?”

Monty’s semi-smile totally disappeared, “No, I’m good, thanks again.”

“Alright, I’ll see you on Tuesday, then.”

“Tuesday?”

“Yeah, for our tutoring session.”

“Oh, right. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

\----

The next morning, Monty woke up with a killer headache.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Jasper said, grinning. “There’s a glass of water and some aspirin on your desk.”

“Thanks. How are you awake right now?” Monty asked, taking the medicine and chugging the water.

“I didn’t have nearly as much to drink last night as you did. How was Miller?”

“Shit. I forgot that he dropped me off. It was awful, Jasper. I couldn’t even take my seatbelt off properly. And I’m pretty sure I asked him out.”

“You _what?_ Way to go, dude! Man, if I knew getting you drunk was all it took to get you two together I would’ve made that happen ages ago,” Jasper grinned.

“He didn’t say yes, Jasper,” Monty said, softly, looking at his hands.

The smile slipped off Jasper’s face, “Oh.”

“I’m pretty sure he thought I was kidding. It might have looked like I was kidding. I’m not sure.”

Jasper groaned, flopping down on his bed, “You are definitely talking to him about this. I’m not going to sit around and listen to you mope for the next three months because you might or might not have said something you regret last night.”

“More like just regretting asking Miller to come pick me up at all. What was I thinking?”

“You weren’t thinking. You wouldn’t stop talking about Miller, then decided to ask him to pick you up. You literally called Miller and then pretended that you meant to call Monroe. I’m pretty sure you fooled yourself into believing that story.”

Monty put his head in his hands, “God this is so embarrassing, I can’t talk to Miller now! I’m going to have to cancel all of our tutoring meetings. Do you think if I ask Harper to do that, she’ll do that for me? And then I just have to manage to avoid him for the rest of forever.”

“No way, man, if you don’t go and talk to him today, I’m going to call him over here.”

Monty gaped at Jasper, “You wouldn’t?”

“I most definitely would.”

“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal.”

Jasper raised his eyebrows, “Firefly? Really?”

“Just because I hate Joss Whedon doesn’t mean I can’t sometimes enjoy his shows. Plus Harper made me watch it with her last week.”

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Okay, but seriously, once you’re actually up, you better go talk to Miller.”

“Fine.”

\---

Monty texted Miller right after he finished getting dressed.

_Hey Miller, want to grab lunch? I kind of owe you one for last night._

**You really don’t need to worry about it.**

_Let’s grab lunch anyway? I’m kind of craving pizza._

**Okay. Let’s meet at the square at 11.**

_Awesome! See you there!_

A half hour later, Monty was standing in the square, staring at his phone, waiting for Miller to show up. Despite being five minutes early, Monty was already worried that Miller might not show up, maybe he didn’t want to see Monty after whatever happened last night.

“Hey, man, what are you looking at, your phone’s screen is black,” Miller asked, startling Monty out of his thoughts.

“Oh, nothing, I got distracted.”

Miller decided to start talking before they did anything else, “So, is this like an apology lunch for last night?”

“Umm, kind of?”

“Kind of. Look, you don’t have to apologize for calling me when you were drunk. I’d rather get you home safely than watch an extra hour of TV and have you wandering around campus by yourself.”

“Except that wouldn’t have happened. Raven could’ve dropped me off, or Clarke could’ve walked me home. Or Bellamy.”

Miller put his hand on Monty’s shoulder to stop him. “It’s fine. Like I said, you don’t need to apologize. So if that’s why we’re going to lunch-”

“It’s not,” Monty interrupted. “That’s not really why I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Okay?”

“I think I might have asked you out last night. Or maybe I thought I was asking you out and it didn’t come out quite right? I’m not sure, but whatever it was, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward position, but you know, I was drunk and I don’t always have a filter when I’m drunk, I just kind of-”

“Hold on a second, you saying, and I quote, I’ll be your boyfriend if that means I get to call you Nate, was you asking me out.”

Monty blushed, “Right, so maybe it more than didn’t come out right. Like it came out totally wrong. Point being that I’m sorry, I hope you’re not still mad at me, and I can pay for the pizza. Not as a date, I promise.”

“I was never mad at you, Monty. Why do you think I was mad at you?”

“I don’t know, I just remember you not looking very happy and then asking about contacts, and I just thought you were mad.”

“I was kind of a jerk last night, but mostly because, well, I was kind of embarrassed about the whole boyfriend thing, and I was trying to get out of there as fast as possible after that, but I wasn’t mad. Also, I’m still not sure whether you wanted to go out with me or not? Because you said you asked me out, but then you told me that this, whatever this lunch is, isn’t a date, so?”

“I like you. And I want to go on a date with you. But not if you don’t want to. And we can still be friends. Unless that makes you uncomfortable, then-”

Miller cut Monty off with a kiss. It was slow and gentle and made Monty’s toes tingle. When they broke apart, Monty grinned, “So do I get to call you Nate now?”

“Shut up. Do you still want to go get pizza?”

“Yes, I definitely still want pizza, _Nate._ ”

“Okay, well then where do you want to go?”

“Well, _Nate-_ ”

“If you call me Nate one more time, I’m going to break up with you.”

Monty sighed, “Okay, fine. Actually there is one other thing I need to apologize to you for.”

“Really? What now?”

“I just, apparently, and this is what Jasper told me so I’m not exactly sure, but I think I might have called you on purpose last night.”

“You what? I thought you were trying to reach Monroe?”

“Right, but I knew she was out of town and Jasper said I might have been talking about you a lot, and all of the alcohol just kind of, you know, and I decided to call you.”

“Man you really had a crush on me.”

“And you didn’t?”

“Have a crush on me? I mean of course, I’m awesome, but-”

“Nate you’re the worst,” Monty replied, kissing him again.

 


End file.
